With Friends Like These
by Eladard Kikur
Summary: When Link wins a pair of tickets to a concert, his two best friends will do ANYTHING to go with him!


"Hey there, all you hip cats and dogs! I, DJ K.K., have a pair of FREE tickets to the Fanatic Email concert!" said the canine radio host.

It was another not-so-normal day with the Smash Bros. In their dorm room in the Smash Mansion, Marth and Roy had the radio on that particular station, ready to try to win those tickets. The odd couple were surrounded by numerous phones rather than just one, in order to improve their chances.

"Oh my God! This is gonna be so COOL! This is gonna be the coolest rock concert EVER!!!" cried Roy. He was bouncing constantly, unable to restrain his enthusiasm.

"Shush, shush!", said Marth. He too was excited, but he looked more calm than his friend.

"Be caller number 1987 and you will win these two tickets!" said DJ K.K.

"GO! GO! START DIALING, DUCK! DIAL! DIAL LIKE THE WIND!!!" shouted Marth.

He and Roy began to dial the radio station's number to be the 1987th caller. The phones emitted busy signals, but the princes were not about to give up yet.

"Caller 10, you're not the winner. Caller 13, you're not the lucky one today. Caller 25...," said the DJ.

"Marth, Marthy, MARTHA STEWART!!! THEY'RE ALL BUSY!!! WE CAN'T GET THROUGH!!!" screamed Roy.

"Don't start freaking out on me! Just keep trying!", Marth replied. "Oh, and DON'T call me 'Martha Stewart' again, got it?"

Roy began to panic and toss the phones all over the place. He ended up getting tangled up in the phone cords. Suddenly, the ringing signal was heard.

"It's ringing... Do you hear that? It's ringing..." said Roy. His voice was soft and happy. He fell backwards, looking like he fell into some kind of trance... or like he was watching a fire he started.

"Hel-lo? Caller 1987?"

Marth ran over to the entangled Roy, looking for the winning phone. "Which one is it?!" exclaimed Marth.

"It's ringing..." Roy said in a dazed tone.

"Hello? Hello? I'm 1987! I'm the one! HELLO?!" shouted Marth. He was shouting into all the phones that were wrapped around Roy.

"Seems like we don't have a winner, folks. Hello? YOU'RE CALLER 1987!" said DJ K.K.

"Hi? Dominos Pizza? I'd like to order an extra large Meat Lovers pizza with the Cheese Dots", said the caller.

Marth and Roy looked dumbstruck as they hear the caller's voice. It sounded familiar...

"LINK?!" cried the pair.

"Sorry, bub. You've got the wrong number, but YOU'VE WON A PAIR OF TICKETS TO THE FANATIC EMAIL CONCERT!!!"

"I did? Duuuuuude! That's mondo cool!"

Marth and Roy threw out the phones in their room, defeated in the battle for the tickets. Roy walked out into the hallway with his head hung low.

"So, whatcha got planned today?" asked Marth, trying to sound cheerful.

"Ohh, not much. Battle, eat, sleep, eat, watch anime,... the usual stuff", replied Roy.

"Yeah. Same old, same old. I've got this cool new anime DVD if ya wanna watch it with me later. Sounds good?" said Marth.

"Yep! Well, I'm gonna go down to get something to eat, unless Mr. Game & Watch is trying to be Emril or one of the Iron Chefs. That crazy 2-D dude can't cook at all! You can't feed his cooking to a dog because you'll get arrested for animal cruelty! Well, see ya!" Roy ran down the stairs, heading to the den. He ignored anyone that was in his way. He had a mission and nothing will get in his way.

When Roy reached the den, his jaw fell to the floor! Sitting on the couch were Link and Marth, drinking tea and laughing. Link apparently told Marth about how he accidentally won the tickets that the roommates were trying to get.

"--and all you wanted was a pizza?! From Dominos?! HILARIOUS!" laughed Marth.

"Oh, hey Roy! I was just telling Marth about these tickets I won! I dialed the wrong number and got these instead! Mr. Game & Watch is cooking today, so I wanted to get a pizza! Who knew I'd win something instead!"

While Link was talking, Marth and Roy kept looking at each other suspiciously. The pair have obviously ran into a conflict that would test their friendship with each other and their friendship with Link.

"Who are you taking?" the princes asked in unison.

"I... I haven't thought of that yet. I'll just have to think about it", Link answered.

He got up and went up to his dorm to think it over. Who could he take? Zelda would be a good choice, but she doesn't care for rock concerts. She prefers boy bands. That would leave two other choices...

"Hi Link!" called Marth and Roy. They were in Link's room, trying to butter him up. Marth was painting a portrait of Link defeating Ganonforf while Roy was making a clay sculptor of the Hero of Time.

"Wha--Wha--" Link exclaimed something in Hyrulean that would have probably turned heads if it was in English.

"How do you like this portrait I made for you, buddy? Only a FRIEND would do this for you!" Marth said in an overly cheerful voice. Roy smeared some clay on the painting.

"Well, it's kinda nice of you guys to do this for me, but let me decide on my own, ok?" asked Link. "Now, please leave."

"Okie-dokie, artichokie!" they said in unison.

Link walked down to the kitchen and found the two guys again. Marth was making some French food and Roy was making some Mexican food. Link smacked his forehead and groaned, for he realized what they were up to.

"I've cooked up some enchiladas, tacos, and tasty salsa for you! I've even made some of my famous Dragon Chili! It's soooo hot and spicy, it's like a dragon breathing fire in your mouth!" said Roy.

"Well, I don't think that Link'll want to set fire to his mouth. In fact, he's not a pyromaniac like SOME people", Marth glared at Roy. "He'll prefer some delicate dishes that I made."

"You're better off eating Game & Watch's cooking than Marth's, Link", said Roy.

"Why I outta..." Marth pummeled Roy and they began to fight and throw food at each other.

"Hey, hey, HEY!!! Knock it off, guys! I've made up my mind and I'm gonna go to the concert ALONE!" Link stormed out of the kitchen while the guys stopped fighting.

The next morning, Link hit the snooze on his clock. He yawned and stretched, unaware of what was on his left arm. He looked to his left and Roy was lying right next to him with his right arm handcuffed to Link's left. Link looked at the handcuff, Roy, then back to the handcuff.

"You have to take ME now, Link!" said Roy.

A piercing scream coming from Link's dorm room woke up his roommate, Young Link, and everyone else in the Smash Mansion.

"I can't believe you! Of all the crazy things you guys do, THIS IS THE WORST!" yelled Link. He went down the stairs, dragging Roy with him. When Link opened the front door to leave, he pointed with his right hand outside.

"GO! GET OUTTA HERE AND STOP THIS NONSENSE RIGHT NOW!!!"

Marth jumped out of the rosebush with a war cry and slapped a handcuff onto Link's right arm. Marth started to laugh crazily with an insane yet very deadly gleam in his wintery blue eyes.

"A-HAHAHAHAHA!!! You have no choice but to take ME with you! No one else but me, Marth Lowell, Prince of Altea! I'm so glad I did this first! Now Roy can't go with you! A-HAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!"

Link narrowed his eyes at Marth and showed him his left arm and Roy. Marth stopped laughing and glared daggers at Roy, who did the same. The two princes began to argue while swinging and smacking poor Link around like toy. They began to walk while dragging the Hyrulean with them. Poor Link got beat up and attacked by everything in their path.

Finally, the threesome reached the concert. The two were still arguing while Link was barely alive.

"Do you have your tickets?" asked the bored usher.

Roy and Marth stopped arguing and looked down at Link. They began talking to Link, asking him if he was ok and stuff. The dazed Link looked around, then he dug into his pocket.

"Ticket? I've got the tickets. See? Here they are. Look at the pretty tickets." Link began to rip up the tickets into tiny pieces. "Oooh, see all the tickets? A ticket for you, a ticket for you, AND TICKETS FOR EVERYBODY! NOW WE CAN ALL GO!!!" Link threw the pieces and passed out. Marth and Roy looked at Link worriedly.

"I guess you don't have your tickets, then", said the usher.

Back at the Smash Mansion, Roy, Marth, and Link were sitting at the kitchen table. Roy was chiseling at the handcuff, trying to free himself from Link.

"I'm so sorry for this, guys. I kinda lost it there", said Roy.

"It's ok, Roy. This is what happens with friends. We all kinda lost it there", Link replied.

"I hope that we all learned our lesson here", said Marth.

"Rise and shine, hipsters! I've got a pair of tickets to the monster truck show! Just come on down to the station handcuffed to your best friend and you'll win these love-lay tickets!" DJ K.K. said on the radio that was in the kitchen.

Roy accidentally smashed Link's hand with the hammer, which caused the unlucky Hyrulean to curse in his native language. Marth and Roy ran outside to the station among the other pairs of people who handcuffed themselves. The two princes began to argue again and Link was being dragged over the ground again.

**THE END**


End file.
